


Children are a blessing (Sometimes.)

by LuxRoyalty (slytherinsdaughter)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cesarean Section, Difficult Pregnancy, M/M, Medical Procedures, Miscarriage Scares, Mpreg, Royalty, Trans Cor Leonis, Trans character pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, rating for safety, this fic idea was eating me alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-14 22:44:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinsdaughter/pseuds/LuxRoyalty
Summary: In which Cor discovers that things like condoms are needed for a reason.Or,Cor's very weird day, week, nine months.





	1. If you don't use birth control while having sex you may get pregnant. Cor might have forgotten this.

**Author's Note:**

> Do I have a reason for this? Maybe? But you're getting this anyway.
> 
> I'm sorry Cor.

Regis gestured towards the bottle of whiskey, “have one at least, Cor.” He leaned back into his seat and yawned into his elbow.

Taking a glass Cor did just that and poured himself one, but not before he gave the king a look. They didn't bother to ask Clarus if he wanted one - he never did just in case of an attack. And, although he wouldn't admit it, Clarus didn't like alcohol. Regis just smiled, pleased.

“It's been awhile. You’ve been so busy lately, Cor. So busy that you can't come for drinks.”

Cor just rolled his eyes at him. “It's never just one drink with you, Regis.”

“The last time there was just one drink an assassin broke into the Citadel,” Clarus dryly added.

Cor remembered that day, unfortunately. He would remember it until the day he died, if he was unlucky.

“Still, it is nice to be together again.” Regis said cheerfully.

They talked about everything and nothing. After the third glass Cor had migrated to the sofa, sitting next to Regis, while Clarus occupied Cor’s previous seat. Regis was starting to sprawl like he did when he was truly relaxed and it was just them, his bad leg straight out, resting, and his good leg on the sofa tucked close to him. Cor had sank down into the cushions so hard he had practically become one with them and Clarus just looked at his friends with a spark of amusement in his eyes.

“No,” Cor watched as Clarus refused one of Regis’s half-drunk ideas that didn't even sound good after a couple of drinks. He saw Regis frown at the other man. In a smooth move that some men couldn't pull off entirely sober, Regis had turned and shifted until he was laying in Cor’s lap.

“It’s a good idea, isn’t it Cor?”

The night continued on like many had before: Regis and Cor drinking and talking until one of them got the idea to kiss the other ( _it was always Regis)_ and they shuffled off towards Regis’s bedroom from the side room that they were in, Clarus left behind and rolling his eyes at the two.

“Have fun,” he dryly said.

* * *

 

Cor shifted, finally getting up. There was no glow of light through the curtains of his room and the clock just flashed a meagre 5:35am at him, but still, he was up. He rubbed his dry eyes and stood but didn't do anything else other than sway on the spot. He’d slept so shittily he was dizzy - and while his insomnia in _Insomnia_ wasn't so recent, anymore, he had enough. Here he was, up and getting ready for work a good two hours before he needed to.

He need to ask the king if he could have time off to hunt. He was obviously going insane and all the paperwork didn't help. Monica wouldn't thank him for it, but she had been giving him looks lately, anyway.

Something about not taking enough time off.

Cor continued getting ready, spending time getting himself a good breakfast. It wasn't like he didn't have time - and not sleeping made him hungry.

He yawned, grabbed his Crownsguard jacket and left his rooms in the Citadel, before pausing to lock them and carrying on.

The hallways were pretty much empty, Cor’s footstep being the loudest sound there. Only the ‘Guards and a rare servant were up and about, each of them nodding or saluting to Cor as he past.

The Crownsguard Offices were also quiet and muffled at this time, only three guards there and working.

Cor nodded at them when the glanced up to see who entered and they saluted back - all of them now acting busier now that their boss had entered the room.

Cor just rolled his eyes when he turned and they couldn't see him do it. Quickly he unlocked and entered his office, ignoring the curious eyes on him.

The first thing Cor tried to do that workday was to try to get time off as early as possible. It was there, looking through the form that he came upon the realisation that since this form could be submitted at least an hour before his work officially started he could take _today_ off. A perk, of being Marshal, he could say. _As the Marshal_ he thought it was a bad idea. As Cor - well, he _had_ been known for making rash decisions. And he hadn't made any of them recently.

He finished filling out the form and put in the true reason “ _health”_ for the week off even knowing he probably shouldn't if he wanted any piece and quiet from Clarus or Monica. And Regis, for that matter.

The Crownsguard could exist without him for a while.

Cor typed a quick email to Monica about sending him a report on how the ‘Guard did without him and then shut off his computer.

He left the offices as quickly as he entered them. By seven he had requisitioned a car for personal use and had left Insomnia completely.

He was right in the fact that Monica wasn't very happy when she suddenly had a lot more duties to complete that week.

* * *

 

It took six hours to get to a town that he was happy to hunt in. It took an hour to find the nest. It took half an hour to finish the hunt and get back.

He used a lot of the Gil to get non-perishable food and drink to stock up in the cooler, seeing that he didn't fill it earlier. Cor glanced at the time and saw it was still way too early to even set up camp. He’ll have to hunt some more, then.

It took three minor hunts before it was time to set up camp on the nearby Haven. It still took no time at all to do something he’d done a million times - tent, fire, chair and food. It was still light out when he got his phone out and switched it off _emergency only_ mode.

All the texts that he’d missed came flying in.

 _About time you took a break -_ Clarus

 _What do you mean you took time off for **health reasons,** Cor? \- _Clarus

 _Couldn't you have given some warning? The ‘Guard think they're going to die if anything is out of place in the slightest. \- _ Monica

 _Sir, I have many questions you'll had to answer when you come back_ \- Monica

 _You haven't changed from 15 have you? -_ Regis

 _go see a doctor at least if you’re feeling ill. I mean it. \- _ Regis

Seeing nothing that he didn't expect Cor put the phone back in his pocket and just relaxed, sprawling out on his chair like no one could see him - and they couldn't. But the small headache he had for hours didn't go away and he was still so tired. Not from the hunts, those were easy, but the fact he hadn't had much sleep in literally weeks. Here, in the Haven, Cor was calmer than he'd been in weeks so maybe he would _finally_ have some good rest.

(He didn't)

* * *

 

The next morning wasn't much better than the previous. Cor still woke up before the sun had risen. He patted the floor until he found his phone and groaned out loud at the time. His phone was shoved off to the side after it had told him something he didn't want. Cor opened his sleeping bag and sat up. He immediately curled back over as the blood rushed to his head and as Eos danced around in his sight. Cor pushed his face against his legs and snarled at the world. After several long moments Cor straightened out again and rubbed his hand against his stubble. Carefully, carefully, he stood up and staggered out of the tent.

By the time he left the Haven he felt actually alive - but from the mirror he didn't look it. He drove to the next town, and then the next town again, when it didn't have any good hunting jobs for him to do.

The fourth town, if it could be called a town, had a good hunt for him. He took it.

The car was parked and safe. Everything he needed he had on him - or in the armiger so he just turned and walked in the direction the woman had pointed and walked towards where the villagers knew there was a nest.

In the forest the tracks were easy to spot. But like he’d been warned, there were a _lot_ of them. The sheer amount of relief on a woman’s face when she’d noticed he'd taken this job and the doubt on others showed better than words just how long the nest had been terrorising them.

Cor had summoned his katana as soon as he’d gotten decently close, and as he creeped closer he held it defensively, highly alert. A scuffing noise had him turning to look to see a coeurl diving for his throat, teeth bared. Three quick steps to the side got him out of the claws’ range. Cor turned and lunged, guessing where it would land. It landed exactly where he expected and it tried to turn to face him, growling all the while. Cor was faster, however smoothly it moved, and his blade stabbed it in the neck, sliding through, ending the growling animal. It didn't even have enough time to spark its whiskers.

Cor sliced off those whiskers and put the trophy in the armiger. He stood, tense, as he listened out for any other coeurl that might have heard the battle. Nothing came to attack him so he turned toward the nest and carried on.

It wasn’t until he was fighting off five at once while blood from a wound he didn’t notice trickled over his lips Cor thought that hunting solo when he was ill might have been a bad idea. Cor turned and made a sweeping slash, making some room between him and the coeurls. A jab so strong it caused the ground to move killed one and a twist of the blade killed another. Cor rolled forward and wounded the largest coeurl, the mother, leaving a open wound on her face. Her whiskers twitched and he practically bolted out of the way of the attack but it still glanced off him, making him grit his teeth at the ache in his thigh. He turned and killed the two weaker coeurls as they tried to sneak up on him but that still left the mother - the biggest and meanest of them all.

It took awhile, but several wounds later Cor stood victorious, the coeurl laying dead on the ground in front of him. He looked at the stinging wound on his thigh and prodded it, gently. It wasn’t that bad, but it was bad enough to grab a potion and swig it.

Cor finished up the job after checking to see if there were anymore coeurls around, however unlikely that was. There was relief in people’s eyes when he came back alive, with the bounty completed. He’d already knew he hadn’t been the first to try - just the first to live through it. He only stayed in the little village long enough to eat before he left it, tired and with cleaner clothing on.

Days past.

He hunted, taking nothing exciting but nevertheless making a few people’s life easier. He camped, then rested in an inn but nothing seemed to take away the fog of fatigue. It was enough to cause a headache - and it had. Several, actually. He’d turned back to Insomnia after it became obvious nothing in this trip would go right.

The ‘freaked out but trying to pretend they’re not’ expressions on the crownguards’ faces when he walked past did make the whole week, though.

Cor flung his bag onto his bed and stretched, before opening it and just dumping all his clothes on his bed. Everything dirty was unceremoniously thrown into his laundry basket before Cor turned, surprised, at the knock on his door. He padded over, out his bedroom, and opened the door seeing -

“Your majesty, I’ve been here five minutes.”

Regis

“I was told as soon as you entered the city, of course.” Regis smiled and walked in like he owned the place (technically he did), Cor automatically standing aside.

“You’ve been acting a little off, Cor.” Clarus added, following in after Regis. “And health reasons? You haven’t seen a doctor, yet, I’m guessing?.

“It’s just something minor.” Cor protested, sitting down on the sofa next to Regis, who was making himself comfortable. Clarus sat on a nearby chair and raised an eyebrow.

“‘Is something _minor_? Is it why you came back early?”

Cor scowled at his friend. “Clarus.” He said flatly.

“Nevertheless, you’re going to the doctors today, Cor. You are _not_ to put your health off any further, and that is an order.” Regis looked at him and frowned.

“...Yes your majesty.”

Regis seemed to notice the sheer amount of energy it took not to roll his eyes and leaned forward to pat his shoulder.

“Have done anything interesting in your time off?” Clarus asked, looking between his two friends.

“Well...” Cor trailed off, smiling at the two looks of anticipation he got. Those two hadn’t been able to get outside of the wall in years, after all.

* * *

 

“Marshal.” The doctor of the Citadel infirmary nodded at him when she entered the room he’d been sent to. “King Regis told us you were coming. What seems to be the problem?”

Honestly, Regis. He wasn’t going to skip out. Not this time. He felt - too bad.

“Well,” He started then stopped as something tickled the inside of his nose. He rubbed at it and looked down at his hand. He frowned at the bright red of fresh blood.

The doctor made a questioning noise before she realised the problem and grabbed him a tissue. Cor knew the drill for nosebleeds and was already leaning forward, pinching his nose. He hadn’t gotten hit in the nose so why-?

“Has this happened before, for seemingly no reason, recently?”

“No-” Cor started before pausing, remembering the mess with the coeurls. “Maybe?”

She hummed in acknowledgement. “Anything else?”

“Headaches,” Cor snorted, “Insomnia.”

She hummed and chewed her cheek. “That doesn’t tell us much. We need to do some tests.”

“Great.” He groaned but didn’t protest.

She checked him over, even taking some blood that she put aside. But at the end she just turned and shook her head. “I couldn’t find anything, Marshal. We’ll text you later when the results come in from your blood test and make an appointment then.”

“Alright.” He groused and stood, throwing the bloody tissue in a nearby bin before leaving.

* * *

 

He was talking to Monica when the text came. Or rather, Monica was talking at him about what stupid things the ‘guard did while he was away. It was admittedly, a lot of stupid things. He looked over the ones in the office and they all avoided his eyes - Cor marked a mental note to train them ever more for this.

When his phone pinged he checked it.

_Come back in to the infirmary asap_

...That wasn’t reassuring.

“Duty calls?” Monica paused in her story telling.

“Close enough.” He nodded goodbye at her and left, the ‘guard ducking down when he passed them. It was something he expect in the newer ones but - Dustin? Really? What happened in the couple of days while he was gone?

All this didn’t distract him from the ominous text and a decidedly unamused Cor arrived in the infirmary, _again._

Same room, same doctor. She greeted him when he walked in.

“Marshal. Please, take a seat.”

He sat. “Well?”

“Marshal, you’re pregnant.”

There was a long pause as he just stared at her and blinked. He rubbed at his temple and blinked again.

“Holy shit.”

She smiled at his reaction.

“Firstly, we need to talk about your options.”

She talked about everything but he didn’t seem to take much in. He left with several leaflets and somehow managed to get back to his apartment without noticing what happened on the way there.

“Fuck.” He muttered. The leaflets were put on the coffee table and he turned and threw himself onto the sofa.

Was he going to keep it? While he inwardly hesitated he knew what he wanted - and he _did_ want kids.

Holy fuck, he was pregnant and was keeping it.

He mused on the reaction the public and the Citadel would have and really most of them would be overjoyed. Clarus would rolled his eyes at him but overwhelm him with offers of help, he knew. Regis would -

Cor stared up at the ceiling, something dawning in his brain as his stomach sank. Who was the other father. Clarus? _Regis?_ One option was clearly better than the other when it came to politics and _everything else_ but Cor had no idea who the father was. Tomorrow it could be narrowed down to a date of conception but depending, it may not help much. Gods, how was he going to break this to those two?

A meal later, there was knock.

Cor jumped up, grabbing the leaflets and looking around before grabbing a book of its shelf and stuffing them inside. Pregnancy clues hidden, he turned and calmly, _calmly_ , answered the door.

Of fucking course it was Regis and Clarus. Why else would he expect something different.

“I brought food?” Regis offered as he smiled at Cor.

“I've already eaten.” Cor still let them in and Regis plopped the food onto the table.

“Food includes donuts.” Clarus added, shutting the door behind him.

The two were dressed down, as much as they were able to be, at least. Regis’ crown wasn't tucked on his ear.

They lounged, Regis’ cane on the floor, Cor with his legs stretched out. Clarus had lost his jacket some time into the meal and was now sitting, chin in hand, holding a donut in the other. Cor’s dessert was long gone, both donuts devoured while the other men ate their meal.

“Cor,” Clarus started. “You went to the infirmary, I got the notification. Are you alright?”

Cor hesitated. “Yes.” Regis and Clarus shared a look at that before Cor continued, “I need to go back tomorrow, but it's nothing deadly or serious. And I'll tell you was the problem is tomorrow is too,” he continued over Clarus’ attempt to ask what's wrong.

They shared another look but didn't ask. If Cor said he would tell them tomorrow, he would tell them tomorrow.

“Have you heard about what the Crownsguard did?” Clarus offered, changing the topic.

Cor shook his head, bemused. “Monica tried to before we were interrupted.”

Regis snorted at that.

“Well,” Clarus continued, “It got out that you had health problems, or at least left Insomnia for a while because of health problems…”


	2. In Which the First Two Problems With the Pregnancy Appear.

“Right,” the doctor looked at him. “I want you to have an ultrasound straight away, Marshal. I’ll just go get a technician for it.”

Cor ran a hand through his hair and sat on the bed she directed him at. He shifted uncomfortably and glared at the door. There was already too many people fussing around him, and it hadn’t even come out to _anyone_ other than the medics that he was pregnant. At least they couldn’t tell Regis and Clarus before he had told them - because of privacy or something like that.

The doctor returned with a younger man dressed up in a technician's outfit. He swallowed at Cor’s look and avoided his eyes, but followed in behind the doctor anyway. Cor did as directed and only twitched a little at the feeling of the cool gel on his stomach.

“Heartbeat’s fine.” The man called out and the doctor wrote something on her clipboard she’d produced from somewhere. He fidgeted underneath Cor’s stare.

“The size-” he stopped and hummed. “I believe you’re in the second trimester, Marshal. About fifteen weeks, but the size is healthy, if small. They also look fine - but I’ll recommend more testing for things like genetic disorders because of your age, but you’ll have to discuss it with the doctor. The only problem I can see is that you’ve got placenta previa.”

Cor swallowed. “That means?”

“Sorry,” he smiled nervously, “the placenta is covering the cervix - it’s early enough that it can move away so there no need to panic…” he trailed off at Cor’s unamused expression and looked away before starting again, “we just need to watch it. If it doesn’t change you’ll need a c-section but right now it’s fine.”

He sped through the rest of the checks before departing quickly, as if a daemon, or Cor, was chasing him for an insult he’d given. Amused despite himself, Cor huffed as the doctor rolled her eyes. He wiped the gel off his stomach, and frowned at the sticky feeling, that remained even after. Cor practically hopped off the bed which was more uncomfortable than it had any right to be and sat back down in his chair.

“Firstly, it’s late enough in the pregnancy that the change of a miscarriage has dropped and you can tell people. Legally, you’ll need to tell Lord Amicita before eighteen weeks as you cannot go into the field after that, and even that’s later than I’ll recommend on account of your age. You haven’t put on enough weight - and yes, I know you’ve put on some but it isn’t enough.” She inserted at Cor’s scowl. “On account of your placenta previa it isn’t a problem just yet, it can go by week twenty, and if it hasn’t we’ll need to have another conversation. Marshal, I’m going to prescribe you some vitamin D tablets too, to keep yourself and the baby as healthy as possible. Please take one a day. They’ll be delivered to your door later today. Have you got any questions?”

Cor shook his head. “No.”

She stood up at that, Cor standing up with her. “And Marshal?” She asked.

“Yeah?”

“It might be good to tell the other parent too, as soon as possible - if that is possible.”

Cor made a strangled groan that she smiled at. “I _know.”_

While he wandered out the infirmary Cor checked his phone and opened a text from Clarus.

_No meetings today. Come up when you’re done with the appointment._

Cor didn’t bother replying and slipped it back in his pocket. He continued walking to Regis’ office, frowning all the while and ignoring the sparks of amusement when a crownsguard twitched the sight of him.

He didn’t have any idea how to break the news to his friends.

Inside the king’s office Regis and Clarus stared at him as he just opened and shut his mouth without any words coming out. He scrubbed at his face and huffed. A hand grabbed his arm and lead him to the nearby sofas which he immediately was gently pushed down into. Gods, today and yesterday had been weird. Cor looked up to see both Clarus and Regis sitting in front of him staring at him with identical worried expressions.

“Cor? Are you alright?” Regis asked, face twisting into a frown.

Clarus took it one step further and changed seats until he was sitting next to Cor instead and flung an arm around his shoulders.

“Breathe, Cor.”

Cor tried to breathe before letting out a strangled noise. He gave up on talking and just leaned his head on Clarus shoulder.

“I thought you said it wasn’t bad.” Regis stated firmly, looking as freaked out as he would let himself look.

“It- it _isn’t.”_ He tried to reassure them. “It’s just- something.”

“Descriptive.” Clarus said dryly, but wrapped his other arm around Cor in a makeshift hug.

“I’m.” He trailed off. Why was he so shaky right now? It wasn’t anything bad and he wasn’t hurt. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “I’m pregnant.”

“ _What?”_

Cor shoved away Clarus as his ear rang at the exclamation. Regis stared at him wide-eyed, looking quite like the young Prince he had been. He leaned forward and patted Cor’s wrist.

“I can see why that’ll be hard to say.” Regis smiled, eyes warm, before looking at Clarus and raising an eyebrow.

“Sorry.” Clarus stated, voice soft as he looked at the two of them.

“It’s Regis’.” Both the other men froze and blinked at him.

“ _Fuck.”_ Regis murmured. “That’s….uh.”

“A problem?” Cor offered. “I’m fifteen weeks and that means-”

“There’s no way for it to be mine.” Clarus finished, sitting further down in his seat. “The council is going to be shocked.”

It was lucky, in a way, that the other parent was so obvious. Cor had done the maths - it had to be Regis’, for better or for worse.

“At least they won’t dare to give _you_ hell, Cor. You scare them too much. They will not stop asking me about other possible children after this.” Regis blinked down at his hands, still looking shocked.

“No, they’ll just think about the old rumours of me sleeping to get my position.” Cor stated, rolling his eyes.

Clarus snorted. “That wouldn’t work - you’re too good at being Marshal.” He paused, then frowned, questioning, “you can’t go on missions while pregnant, Cor.”

“I know,” He raised his eyebrows, “You’re not the first to tell me that. I’ll have to be off missions and heavy guard duty too, in two weeks. Then light duty only and paperwork. _Then_ paperwork only.” He’d checked.

“And at twenty five weeks it’s off duty entirely.” Regis added.

“Yes.” Clarus practically growled - like he expected Cor to fight that decision _now._

“You have still got today and tomorrow off, Cor, sit down and rest for the rest of the day.” Regis pointed at the sofa Cor was currently sitting on. “I will research laws about this - in case you being Marshal will cause a problem - but it _will_ get out that you’re pregnant long before it gets out it’s mine. I don’t even _need_ to tell the council I’m going to have a child at all - but I will have to tell them at some point. The media is going to be hell.”

“Isn’t it always when royalty is involved?”

Regis ignored Clarus. “How did this happen anyway? We always use protection.”

Cor winced, looking at Regis, bemused. He gestured towards his stomach. “Obviously not.”

Regis laughed, shaking his head. “That’s true, if anything.”

* * *

 

It was strange that nothing changed after he found out he was pregnant. Nothing should have changed - only Regis and Clarus even knew he was pregnant and other than texting him more nothing obvious _had_ changed.

Things would change in now.

“Monica, Dustin,” He nodded at the both of them and gestured to the chairs. They both sat back and focused on him. He hesitated, looking between the two. “For health reasons, I am going to be on light duty for the next five weeks then...?” They both had been looking more and more alarmed as he went on and he blinked and slumped slightly in his seat. “I am fine,” he stated, dryly, and then continued, “I’m pregnant, not ill.”

“Maybe you should have started with that, sir.” Monica, looking relieved, sighed and leant on the arm of her chair. “You never take light duty lying down - I thought you were dying for a minute there.”

“I wish you congratulations, Marshal. If I may ask, are you far along? Light duty is usually for later in the pregnancies.”

“Sixteen weeks. I could work later, but it isn’t recommended.”

“Lord Amicitia found out and is putting you on light duty?” Monica asked. Cor didn’t deign to respond.

“Do I need to make an announcement to the ‘guard about this?”

“An informal one is necessary, Marshal. The crownsguard would get worried otherwise.”

Cor rubbed his forehead. “Alright.” He stood and went for the door.

“Sir?” Dustin asked behind him.

“I might as well do it now.”

Monica sighed, exasperated. “I don’t know why I expected anything else.” She muttered and Cor heard Dustin huff in agreement.

Pulling the door open, Cor saw some of the ‘guard peer at him. There was a lot of people in the offices, most of the crownsguard not on duty were here, actually. Cor stopped and looked, raising an eyebrow when he saw the mass in the corner stare at him and whisper. They all glanced at each other and hesitated, long enough that he made a questioning gesture at them. One pushed to the front and he, a senior crownsguard, looked strangely nervous as he trotted up to Cor with a box in his hands.

“Sir,” he greeted quietly. Cor still heard him loud and clear in the sudden silence as everyone looked at the two of them. “We’ve noticed you’ve looked, a little...uh...off recently, sir. So we - the crownsguard - bought you a get well soon cake! We hope whatever made you ill will go away soon.” Cor glanced down at the box and the man beamed and opened the lid.

The cake covered with intricate icing showing the symbol of the crownsguard. It was enough to put a slight smile onto his face. He took the offered cake and looked around at the smiling faces.

“Thank you.” He glanced at Monica, who smirked at him. ”What made me ill will not go away soon,” he paused at the dismayed faces, “because I’m not ill,” now everyone just looked confused, “I’m pregnant.”

There was a split second of silent shock when a yell came from the back. “Congratulations Marshal!”

Cor huffed what could be a laugh, covering his mouth with his hand as a cheer went up, a blur of noise full of “Congratulations!”, “A baby!” and “Mini-Marshal!” filled the room.

Mini-Marshal? Really?

“I’m going to be on light duty for awhile because of this.” He started when it quieted down a bit, “Monica and Dustin are going to be command.” He retreated to his office with his cake, a small smile on his lips.

* * *

 

He hated light duty, and as the weeks dragged he hated it a little more. But, he could admit privately to himself, it might be for the best.

He lay on the infirmary bed and had gel wiped on his stomach for the second time while he tried to the shooting pain in his back. He obviously wasn’t doing a good job of it as the technician looked concerned.

“Are you alright Marshal?”

“Backache.”

“Um.” The man turned around and retrieved a pillow from somewhere and propped it behind Cor. “Is this better?”

“Much.” He was so tired he could probably have fallen asleep here, but the man practically poking him stopped that.

“Do you want to know the sex?” The man turned to look at him but Cor only had to think for a second.

“Yes.”

“It’s a girl.”

“A girl…” He mused, thinking about it. What name could he give a girl? A little Princess, quite literally.

“In less fortunate news you still have placenta previa. This means you will need a c-section, and the doctor will talk to you about that. But otherwise the baby seems very healthy and happy! Active too, by the look of it.”

Cor could only groan. She’d been using his insides as kicking training. He was the one who had to _feel it._ It was uncomfortable as fuck.

He sat up after everything was done and rested against the back of the nearby chair.

“So, Marshal,” The doctor said, scribbling some notes down before looking back up at him, “You’re going to have a c-section because the placenta is blocking the way out otherwise. I can explain how it will happen now or later…?” She tilted her head.

Cor shook his head. “Later.”

“Right. Basically you’ll be given antacids and will be told not to eat on the day but everything else I’ll tell you later. I don’t like the look of your blood pressure, so we’ll have to keep on eye on that too. Anything else you want to tell me?”

“Backaches, cramps. I’m breathing hard but not walking far?”

She grimaced. “All normal things in the creation of life, I’m afraid. If they’re not too extreme they’re fine.”

Cor groaned.

“I know - I’ve got three kids myself, but my wife carried them because I hated the idea of pregnancy symptoms wrecking my life.”

“Like they’ve wrecked mine, I guess?” Cor mused.

Nothing else important was discussed and Cor left with three copies of his ultrasound in his pocket. One was dropped off in the Crownsguard offices as a gift for the fussing masses.

Halfway to Regis’ office he realised he should check to see whether he would be in and did so - the sheer amount of meetings Cor spotted on the agenda spoke a resounding no. He texted Clarus that he wanted to see the two of them later, at some point.

His plans canceled, Cor wished to go straight back to work, but going into the offices when he’d just fed the baby crazy members, of which there were more than expected, with an ultrasound picture was something he was _not_ doing. Thinking through the list of things he needed to do, which was surprisingly little or rather, not surprisingly little as Monica and Dustin were taking over. He thought of one thing - talking to Captain Drautos about ‘glaives working together with the ‘guards to guard the Prince’s birthday party. The public birthday party anyway - Gods knew that party wasn’t really _for_ the Prince, it just used his name.

Even looking like he was, with a swollen stomach and like he hadn’t slept for a week, just walking past three ‘glaives caused them to twitch and he was a little glad to see he hadn’t lost his touch.

(“That was scarier than I’d expected today to go. Why’s the Marshal over here?”

“He doesn’t look that pregnant actually, I heard he was later than that.”

“He’s pregnant? I mean, he looks it but I’m not going to ask, I like living.”

“You’ve been out, haven’t you Nyx? Yeah he’s pregnant. No idea who the other parent is - the Marshal hasn’t said a word and no one's asked.”

“He looks like he’ll kill anyone who asked.”

“ _Why do you think no one’s asked?”_ )

* * *

 

Cor opened his door to see Regis and Clarus, with food. He didn’t even say a word, just moved away to let them in before collapsing back on his sofa.

Cor sighed at them when Clarus sat down beside him and Regis wandered away to get plates. He felt way more comfortable now, wearing loose jogging bottoms and a too large top but more comfortable didn’t mean _comfortable_ and the more pregnant he got the more he realised this. Cor audibly groaned when Clarus rubbed his ankle and when Clarus huffed a laugh at that he got a glare so venomous it could kill at ten meters aimed at him.

Regis came back, setting the plates onto the table. Cor stopped him from doing anything else by handing over an ultrasound picture. Regis was lost, staring down at it with soft eyes.

“A baby…”

“I’m twenty weeks pregnant I hope there’s a fucking baby in there.”

Astrals, Regis hadn’t seemed to changed since he was young. He had acted the same when Aulea had been pregnant with Noctis.

Clarus broke down into laughter at that, and he looked at his king and his friend. “Let me see them too!” Regis looked like he would fight anyone who tried to take that picture so Cor handed his copy over to Clarus, only to see his face get all soft and misty.

Cor just rolled his eyes like he hadn’t been the exact same, earlier. “They’re a girl by the way.”

“A girl!” They both squawked in unison.

“A little Princess.” Clarus muttered.

“Noctis is going to be so happy to have a sister - he always wanted a sibling.” Regis looked at Clarus and swallowed, then looked at Cor. Cor had the feeling he wouldn’t like what was going to come out of the king’s mouth. “Now that you’re heavily pregnant, and there’s going to be a media statement that the baby is mine, you are going to have a guard-”

“No.” Cor interrupted, not liking where this is going. “I don’t need a guard.”

“You may be able to fight off anyone, but pregnant as you are you _shouldn’t._ You may not need a guard but you _will_ have one, Marshal Cor Leonis.”

“Your majesty-”

“Cor.”

“Cor, they would be a kingsglaive, not a ‘guard, if that’s what you’re worried about.” Clarus joined in.

Cor looked between the two men, knowing that they had the right idea but… no. “Reg…”

The man just smiled softly at him, knowing that he’d won. It was to his advantage that he didn’t look at all smug, as Cor would have punched him. In the face.

“Stop looking at me like that.” He growled at his traitorous friends.

“Your guard will be Nyx Ulric - he has just come from deployment, and needs a break, whether he likes it or not.” Clarus stated. “Don't scare him off please, he's one of our strongest ‘glaives.”

Cor snarled and went for the food. “And all this hassle could be avoided if you used a condom.”

Regis winced and Clarus laughed at him, leaning toward and getting his food before Cor took in all in his hunger.

“I'm sure you were involved in that decision too, Cor.” Regis mused quietly but Cor caught it and stared at him with a sharp look.

“I'm the one on light duty, Reg,” he leaned forward and poked the man in the side causing Regis to raise an eyebrow. “I’m the one that has to give birth here. Or rather, have a C-section because normal labour is impossible…” he trailed off, realising what he just said as Regis tilted his head and frowned at him.

“What did you ‘forget’ to tell us Cor?” He said sternly, which was unfair as Cor had actually forgotten to tell them - and it wasn't like he was actually ill or anything.

Cor shrugged, leaning back with his plate held in one hand. “Nothing exciting,” he paused, then continued as Clarus frowned deeply at him. “The placenta is over the cervix. It's not bad, there's just no exit for her.”

“That...doesn't make it sound much better Cor.” Clarus leaned closer to him and brushed his shoulder gently. Regis tapped something on his phone then shoved if back into his pocket before looking back at Cor. Cor would bet that he’d recorded a note so he could research it later, that he didn't trust Cor to tell him the whole truth about his health.

“The _doctor,”_ Cor stressed that last word, “Told me it was common and is easily planned around. I'll need a cesarean, but I'm _fine_ , otherwise.”

Both Regis and Clarus let him have that last word but by Gods Cor knew they wouldn't let it go.

They never did.

Cor shifted, trying to put weight off his sore hips. They’d been given him hell lately.

“The council will be told she's mine, soon, Cor. I'm going to tell Ulric before that so he’ll know who he's truly guarding. He will be told not to tell, but,” Regis paused looking up at the ceiling and rolling his eyes in a show of un-kingly behaviour, “It won't remain a secret for long.”

Cor sighed and rubbed his forehead. “I know.” He grumbled.

* * *

 

“Your majesty.” Kingsglaive Ulric bowed. The man looked at the three of them, clearly unsure why he was there and Cor doubted, knowing all the ‘glaives disliked ‘easy’ work, that he’ll be happy when he did find out.

The people who thought bodyguarding was easy never had done it to any of the Lucis Caelums.

“Ulric.” Sat behind his desk king Regis looked sternly at him. “You have a new assignment in the Citadel. In this assignment you will handle _extremely_ classified information that will not be spread to the general public, _or_ anybody who works in the Citadel. The three of us,” Regis gestured sharply, “And now you, will be the only people who know this - if anything is spread, you will be removed from the Glaives. _Do you understand me?”_

Ulric bowed firmly at that and stood straighter, somehow. “Yes, your majesty.”

King regis smiled at that, with teeth. “Sit, please.” He pointed at a chair in front of his desk. Ulric hesitated for a split second before tentatively sitting, perching on the chair like it would bite him. “You will be guarding Marshal Leonis.” Ulric looked wide-eyed at that, but to his credit it was muffled quickly. “You are to stop threats getting to him - he can deal with them easily but he should not need to, with his pregnancy.” Regis sighed then and turned to look at Cor, sitting off to the side staring at the whole discussion with a thinly-veiled expression of annoyance. “Moreover, the child Cor is carrying is _mine_ , and I do not have to tell you what that means or what not to say. You will get an email with all the information you need, and your assignment starts tomorrow. Dismissed, kingsglaive Ulric.”

The man looked like he’d been hit over the head with a polearm, but his gait was steady as he walked out. Nothing could disguise the blank stare he was giving out, though.

“I think you took twenty years off his life, Regis.” Clarus stated, bemused, as soon as the door shut.

“Dealing with a pregnant Cor is going to take off another twenty.” Regis replied.

Cor rolled his eyes.

* * *

 

Cor was greeted by the vision of Ulric waiting outside his door when he opened it, the next morning. It was enough to make him pinch the bridge of his nose - and he did. “Ulric.” He greeted, tiredly.

“Nyx, please sir - we’re going to be stuck together for a while.” He gave a nervous smile that didn’t suit his face.

Cor groaned. “Don’t remind me. Call me Cor.” Nyx’s smile became a little more true, but the nervous air around him didn’t recede. He ignored it - a lot of people were like that around him after all, Cor just continued walking, Nyx following on behind him.

They got confused looks in the ‘guard offices when they spotted the the strange man’s ‘glaive uniform but no words were said as Nyx was ushered into Cor’s office. Cor waved at the seating to give permission before taking a seat behind the desk. Cor saw, out of the corner of his eye, Nyx hesitate as he sat on the nearby sofa. Cor was breathing harder than he really needed to be but however hard he breathed it never seemed to be enough, now. Whatever, he dealt with it - it was normal, apparently.

There was no talking from either of them for a long while, and when Cor next glanced over Nyx had his head bent over a sword, carefully polishing it. He looked up, feeling eyes on him and caught Cor’s eye. The younger man pressed his lips together before bringing up the nerve to say something.

“Sir?” He carefully asked, causing Cor to make a hum of acknowledgement, “if you don’t mind me asking, how far along are you?”

“...Twenty-one weeks.” Cor tilted his head as he stared at Nyx before turning back to the paperwork.

Nyx clearly had something else to say, but Cor didn’t ask and the steady sounds of someone caring for their weapons started up in the background again.

It was… soothing.

Cor shifted, ignoring the aching of his hips before giving up and standing. He stretched - and his stomach fluttered. Or rather, it shifted as the baby kicked him again. He stared down at his stomach and frowned. She had been kicking him all night, giving him only half the sleep he needed and by Gods did he need it. Cor already knew he looked like hell, and the lack of sleep was only making it worse.

“Sir?” Nyx asked, looking up at him.

“Kicking.” He grunted, resting hand on his stomach for a split second before moving it away. Nyx clearly understood, his eyes lighting up and a smile crept onto his face - but he didn’t ask, he didn’t intrude, which was extremely valuable at this point. All Cor got was questions, and a few stupid people even tried to touch him. It wasn’t that he wasn’t… excited for the baby, he truly was, Cor just wanted space. He had a feeling like it would get worse too, when the royalty thing came out - and it was already bad enough already.

He glanced at the time - it was close to midday. “Nyx, pack up, it’s lunchtime.” He yawned, bringing up a hand to smother it as Nyx sprang to his feet and sent the dagger (and the cleaning cloth and oil) away in one swift motion.

Cor strode out of the room, Nyx swiftly following him out the door. The office was a lot fuller now, people glancing at the sound of a door opening - and blinking at the sight of a kingsglaive following the Marshal.

“Sir?” One brave soul asked.

Cor just shook his head and carried on walking toward where the food was kept. He was not going to tell anyone that he had a guard, of all things. There was no more questions as they retreated back to the office with their prizes.

Cor picked at the admittedly weird selection of foods before pausing. What was that…?

“A guard? Like _we_ can’t protect our own Marshal!” A familiar voice came through the wall clear as a bell.

Both men stopped and stared, Cor squinting like it would make things clearer.

“And one of those dirty outsiders too, we should’ve let them die-”

Nyx sat up straight at that, scowling.

Cor knew that voice. He stood, growling, “For fuck’s sake!” He marched to the door and slammed it open, causing people to jump and look. “Crownsguard Coulha! You’ve already had one warning - consider yourself suspended for three months and on punishment detail for six.” Cor glared at everyone. Most of them avoided meeting his eyes. “Now,” he snarled, viciously, “Get out of my offices.”

The woman, white-faced, shoulders up to her ear, practically ran out the office. Almost tripping and falling on her way out. There was silence as Cor shut the door, everyone staring down at their desks like it could save them, with only a chunk of wall missing to show what happened.

He strode back to his desk and pushed his plate to the side. With firm movements he sat, and found the right form. Quickly filling it in, he stood and shoved it in the right tray, before emailing Lord Amicitia all the necessary details. He rubbed his forehead, the dark patches that had appeared on his hands catching his eye for a moment.

He slumped down before he forced himself to sit up again. His plate was dragged back to him and he continued eating like nothing happened, even as Nyx gazed at him.

* * *

 

“When are you off duty, Nyx?” Cor asked, glancing at him.

“I - uh,” he paused grimacing, “Did they not tell you?”

Confused and a little wary, Cor stopped outside his door and looked at the other man. ”Tell me what?”

“My off duty breaks are scheduled around your schedule, actually. And while I won’t be _on_ duty after you enter your apartment I’ve been told that I-” Nyx paused again and held his arms up, palms out, “I’ve been told I have you camp out in your spare bedroom.”

There was nothing he could say about this. He stared blankly at Nyx until his wobbly smile fell and he took a step back. He robotically reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

“Cor?” He slowly turned to see Regis and Clarus walking towards him. Regis winced at the expression on Cor’s face. “You are going to yell at us aren’t you?”

Cor began to scowl. He unlocked his door viciously and shoved it open, gesturing everyone in as he did so. He dropped onto his sofa, staring daggers at the wall. Nyx tentatively followed in behind the king and quietly shut the door. No one talked as Regis sat down and Nyx just hovered to the side staring at the group, looking at them with wide eyes. Clarus stood behind Regis, eyebrows raised.

Cor hissed from between his teeth. “Regis,” he leaned forward, elbows on the coffee table and hands clenched together. “Regis. Your majesty. Regis.”

The king sat up straighter and raised his chin up. Clarus glanced between the two of them and took a large step back, causing Regis to look up at him and raise an eyebrow. In response, the King’s shield, Lord Clarus Amicitia, took another step back and shook his head. His very expression seemed to say ‘you’ve made your bed, lie in it.’

“Regis,” Cor continued, “you fucking asshole.”

Nyx choked.

“Cor-” The king started.

“I’m not even _that_ pregnant, Reg. I live in the Citadel and don’t even leave it much now half my _work_ has been taken away from me, does Clarus have to sleep with you too - fuck.” Cor stopped. He let a strangled groan as Clarus cackled in the background. “That’s not what I wanted to say.” He grumbled.

“In hindsight I did not plan this out well.” Regis said sheepishly.

“Not at all,” Clarus agreed. “Aulea would have punched you for this - I’m surprised Cor hasn’t.”

“I’m still here,” Cor complained, “and I’m thinking about it.”

Regis had not finished pushing, thought. “How about Ulric, Nyx,” he said pausing to nod at the man in corner who currently looked like he wanted to die, “Stays over but only towards the end of your pregnancy.”

“Regis…” Cor hesitated.

“I did some research, Cor, placenta praevia is a bigger problem than you made it sound - I don’t want you to be alone if anything happens.”

It was a sensible suggestion and Cor _hated it_. “Fine,” he agreed, “later on he can stay with me.”

“Thank you.” Regis smiled warmly. Clarus didn’t say anything but his grin said it for him. ”I’ll stay to talk longer but I need to talk to Noctis. We’re going to have the most awkward conversation of my life, and I am not looking forward to it.”

“At least it will teach him to use a condom.” Clarus added. “Unlike you.”

They was a clang and a choked off noise from Nyx that everyone politely ignored.

The two men left.

“Nyx?” He asked as the man had not left the corner or had stopped staring at the door.

“It’s been a really _weird_ two days.” He muttered, wandering over to the sofa. He stared into the distance, the personification of someone so tired and confused they just accepted everything.

Cor raised his eyebrows. “I’ve got alcohol in my fridge that I can’t drink?” He offered.

“Gods, please.”

And… he had heartburn again. Astrals help him.


	3. There's Ominous Music in the Background But Things Are Mostly Okay

Cor knew the day would be a bad one as soon as he woke up. His head rang with pain. He groaned into his pillow, trying to bury his head into it like it would make the headache go away. Surprisingly, this didn’t work and Cor was left reaching around for his phone. Grabbing it, he held it up to his bleary eyes. Somehow he managed to email his doctor with a vague word that pleaded her to tell him what pain meds he could take. Cor was used to pain - he could deal with it better than most, but this was getting ridiculous.

And he didn’t which ones he _could take_. Which was ridiculous.

He wasn’t going to have anymore sleep that morning, that was for sure. He rubbed his eyes and slowly sat up. The change in position seemed to take weight off his chest - Cor could literally breath easier.

He dragged himself to the bathroom and scrubbed his face with some cold water, being careful to pat his eyes to wake himself up. He dried his face in the nearby towel before looking up at the buzz of his phone.

The blurriness of his vision had not gone.

Cor checked his phone, hoping for good news but all he had was an email asking him to come to the infirmary asap, that his doctor didn’t like the sound of his headache and wanted to check him out. As scowling down at it didn’t change the message Cor just sighed and went to go get ready - apparently, he was going to be late for for work today. Hopefully not by very much. He would have to text Monica, then.

Nyx met him outside his door. He immediately frowned at Cor. “Are you alright?”

Cor just grunted.

“That bad, huh?”

As Cor had never had such a bad headache in his life he was guessing yes, it _was_ that bad. Nyx didn’t say anything else, clearly seeing that Cor wasn’t in a talking mood. He didn’t look surprised either, when they walked to the infirmary rather than the crownsguard offices.

Nyx took up guarding the outside as Cor went into the room.

“Marshal,” Dr Lyra greeted, “before you sit down can you please give us a urine sample to test? The toilet is just outside, opposite this room. A nurse should be outside to collect it.”

Cor blinked but collected the little jar she gave him and walked straight back outside the room to do as requested. It was the same as drug testing he had gone through as a young crownsguard member, actually - but this time he didn’t know what they were looking for.

The aforementioned nurse was in fact outside and he gave it to him, before walking back inside the room. The doctor was waiting with a blood pressure monitor in hand as she gestured for him to sit down.

“There are many reasons for you to get bad headaches, but I thought to check you for a more serious reason first - as you’ve got a slightly higher chance of having it.” She strapped on the cuff and fiddled around with the equipment until she had the readings she wanted. Whatever she saw on that little screen caused her to press her lips together.

“Not what you wanted?” Cor asked

“No, you’ve got high blood pressure,” She replied. “As you’re both over forty and carrying your first baby I will prescribe you to take a low dose of aspirin, daily, from now on. You’ve also been having severe headaches but is there anything else? Nausea, heartburn, or blurry or flashing vision?”

“Heartburn, and my vision is blurry right now,” Cor answered her.

“Well-” Dr Lyra was interrupted by a knock on the door. “Come in!”

The same nurse peered in and smiled at the two of them. “I’ve got the results of the test.” She dropped the paper on the doctor’s desk and retreated.

“Thanks,” Dr Lyra murmured, distracted, as she picked the paper and looked through it. “You’ve got protein in your urine.”

Cor just looked at her. What did that even mean?

“It’s enough to make the diagnosis of pre-eclampsia, Marshal.”

This told him nothing, but the way she frowned at the paper and absent mindedly bit her cheek Cor guessed it wasn’t good.

“You will have to stay here overnight, at the least.”

Cor scowled at that but she just continued.

“Depending on how severe it is, you may be able to go home for awhile and only need to stay here later in your pregnancy - it usually gets worse the further along you are. Otherwise, you will need to stay here now. We need to do more tests.”

“Why don’t I like the sound of that?” He grumbled. All he had been doing is tests at this point. Was every pregnancy like this?

* * *

 

“It’s….severe?” Nyx asked, running a hand through his hair. He’d entered the room after all the doctors had left - Cor had to tell him why he wasn’t going back to work… and probably wouldn’t be, for months.

Cor nodded.

“Fuck.”

“You’re telling me.”

Nyx grimaced. “I’m guessing you don’t like the idea of bedrest?”

Cor gave him a blank look.

“Yeah… that was a stupid question. Um,” he paused, eyes focusing on Cor before darting away, “Would you mind if I made some charms for a healthy pregnancy?” He asked, all faux-casually.

“I won’t mind.”

Cor blinked slowly in the silence, it seemed like all the energy he had, had been used up with all the tests that had been done to him.

Cor narrowed his eyes. “Nyx, isn’t today the day King Regis tells the council about…?” He trailed off.

Nyx glanced at Cor and pulled out his phone, checking something. “Yeah, it is. Good luck with that, by the way.”

Cor snorted, looking up at the ceiling as he answered. “They might yell about it, but what can they even do?”

The other man pulled his neck back and frowned at his phone like it had just bit him. “The King just texted me, asking where you were - the ‘guard told him you haven’t turned up to work.”

“Text him back then, we’re here, don’t panic.” Cor sweeped an arm, gesturing towards the room.

Nyx stared at him in disbelief. “Text... the King?”

“Yes.” He drew out the vowel. The King even preferred texts to calls.

Nyx shrugged losely. “Alright.” He seemly did just that.

It was five minutes later - or rather it felt like five minutes, he was dozing, that much he could admit - when Regis strode into the room, Clarus following. That was expected. Monica and Dustin coming in after? Less so.

“Cor, what happened?” Regis.

“A complication.”

“Cor.” Regis sharply glared at him.

“It’s not going to kill me?” Cor offered.

“Ulric?” Regis turned to look at the other man. Nyx looked like a deer in headlights.

“Severe pre-eclampsia.”

Dustin inhaled a sharp breath. King Regis instantly turned to focus, laser eyed, on him instead.

“It can be a very dangerous condition, your majesty. Especially if it’s severe,” Dustin paused, “Depending on how bad it is, it could kill him - but that’s unlikely if the doctors are treating it.”

Regis pinched the bridge of his nose. “At least we know how bad you feel when you don’t even try to escape.”

“Give me chance.” Cor said, darkly.

“Lord Clarus,” Monica started, “can I suggest Cor is taken completely off duty?”

Clarus nodded instantly. “He won’t be allowed back until after he is well again.”

“I’m sure I can managed _paperwork_.” Cor argued.

Everyone in the room scowled at him.

“No.” King Regis ordered. “You are to _rest_ and get better, Marshal Leonis.”

The door opened. “Marshal we need to discuss - oh! Your Majesty.” Dr Lyra looked around at the people in the room. She was holding a cup of water in her left hand.

Monica and Dustin formally bowed to the king. “We shall take our leave.” Dustin stated, as they left.

“Dr Lyra,” said King Regis, pleasantly. “Tell us about Cor’s health, please.”

The woman stood straighter. “The Marshal has pre-eclampsia. This causes the flow of blood through the placenta to be reduced. It has symptoms such as headaches, vomiting and heartburn.” She hesitated. “The only thing that can treat it is giving birth. All we can stop is stop him from developing complications or, if needed, a c-section.”

“I see.” Regis turned an unrelenting stare onto Cor. “Is there anything else?”

She talked to Cor. “One of the blood tests came back - you’ve developed thrombocytopenia, meaning you haven’t got enough platelets in your blood. You’ll need to take this,” she held out a bottle of pills, “once a day, from now.” She moved and gave him a pill and the water.

“Three types of pills a day.” Cor muttered after it had been swallowed down.

“Yes.” Dr Lyra smiled sympathetically. “This isn’t as serious and like everything else so far, should go away after your c-section. Unless you need anything else from me I will take my leave?”

She left them all standing, except for Cor, looking at each other.

“I thought she couldn’t tell anyone because of privacy,” Cor said dryly.

“I’m the _King.”_ Regis answered him.

Cor glared at him.

Nyx offered Regis the chair he immediately sprang out of when King Regis entered. Nyx had been dealing with him for a while now, but he never seemed to relax about Regis. When would the other man learn the King wasn’t likely to _eat him?_

“Thank you.” Regis nodded at him and dropped down into the chair, next to Cor. He ran a hand through his hair. “Cor, for the love of the Gods look after yourself and stay in bed.”

Cor rolled his eyes. “I will.”

“...You must feel really bad then.” Regis smiled wanly.

“You can’t do anything Reg, I-”

“Didn’t want to worry me on top of anything else? I _do_ know you, Cor.”

Cor snorted.

“Nothing you can surprise us anymore, Cor, after all the heart attacks you gave us years ago.” Clarus squeezed Cor’s shoulder. “Come on, ‘immortal’, have some faith.”

“You make it sound like I’m dying.” Cor raised his eyebrows.

“You will be dying - none of us told have _your old chamberlain_ yet.”

“...Fuck.”

Everyone turned to look at Clarus.

“If he murders you, you only have yourself to blame, Regis. Good luck.”

Regis just pulled a face.

“I’ll better tell him today - he can’t find out from the media.”

There was a silence.

“Your majesty,” Regis tilted his head at Nyx, “How did the council meeting go?”

“Very well, actually. It stunned them all into silence and the only problem they could think of is that it _could_ look like Cor slept into his position of Marshal-”

Nyx choked. “Are....they thinking of the same Cor Leonis?”

Claus chuckled. “I do wonder about the council, sometimes.”

“How did you refute that?” Cor tilted his head.

“I invited them to watch a video of you winning, fighting in, and leading a battle. They changed their mind.”

Cor rolled his eyes. “I’m not surprised.

* * *

 

To Cor’s utter disgust all the fatigue and lack of things to do made one thing happen - afternoon naps. Nyx had been ecstatic the first time he’d caught him at it. He’d teased Cor about being an ‘old man’. Being a ‘glaive had not helped him dodge the book Cor had thrown.

He was alone when he woke. Cor stretched, hands brushing the headboard. He felt ill, honestly. The later in the pregnancy he got the harder it was to breath. He coughed and moved to sit up, before freezing. Something didn’t feel right. He glanced at the door and the room before risking it. He put his hand into his underwear find the dampness he could feel.

He removed his hand and instantly saw the bright red on his index finger. Blood.

He sat up completely and hit the button to call for a nurse. Cor grabbed a tissue and wiped his finger off before throwing it into the bin. He waited, drumming his fingers on his knee.

A nurse peeked in the room. “What seems to be the problem?”

“I’m-” he coughed, awkwardly, “I’m bleeding?” He gestured towards his crotch.

“I’ll get your doctor now!” She spun on her heel, only just shutting the door behind her.

It always seemed to be one thing after another.

“Cor?” Nyx walked back in. “A nurse came running down the hall, did you scare her away?” his smile dropped off as he looked at Cor’s face. “Oh, Shiva, what’s happened?”

Cor shook his head.

Nyx frowned, “I just saw my friend, Libertus and he handed me this,” Nyx held up a small, wooden circle. It had a rune carved on it. “It’s a charm for a healthy pregnancy - he’d heard you’re having a hard time. It’s a little different from the one I gave you, but we’re from different clans, so…” he trailed off.

“Are you telling your friends about me in detail?”

Nyx sputtered. “No-”

“Tell him thanks - I need it. Apparently.” Cor shifted in the bed, uncomfortable.

There was a knock on the door and they both looked to see it open, Dr Lyra walking in.

“Marshal? I’ve heard there’s a problem.”

“Yes-” Cor’s eyes darted to Nyx. “Can you leave?”

Nyx smiled “I know when I’m not wanted.” He placed the charm on the bedside table, next to the one he made, and did a little wave before walking out.

Dr Lyra waited for the door to shut before asking again. “You’re experiencing vaginal bleeding?”

Cor grimaced. “Yes.”

“Are you in any pain? Is there anything else wrong?”

“My back hurts.” Cor offered.

“Right. I’ll like to do an examination of the cervix if that’s alright?”

“Yes.”

He watched as she set everything up and pulled the privacy screen around them - if the door opened nobody would see anything. It didn’t make it feel much better when he stripped off though. Half-focused on what Dr Lyra was doing he was instantly distracted when he heard Nyx’s voice through the wall.

_“Your Majesty, I’m sorry but you can’t go in there.”_

Cor wished he could heard Regis’ answer to that but the words were muffled by the door - it was a surprising fact in itself that he could hear Nyx, as Nyx wasn’t that loud.

_“The doctor’s in there with the Marshal - I’m sorry your Majesty, I’m guessing he doesn’t want anyone in there.”_

There was a pause, and no more words, that he could hear, were spoken. Nyx had obviously won against the King.

“I’ve finished, Marshal.” Cor looked at Dr Lyra.

She walked around to a cupboard and grabbed clothes. Cor took the offered clean hospital clothes and pad. It was ‘lucky’ in a way he didn’t bleed on the bed sheets and they didn’t need changing. As he redressed, she spoke to him.

“While bleeding is never a good sign, it isn’t heavy bleeding and I’m happy to say you’re not miscarrying. At this point all we can do it hope for the best. The longer you can carry the baby the more chance they have at surviving. You’re on complete bed rest now, Marshal. I don’t even want you standing unless you have to - I’ll assign a wheelchair for you to use.”

Cor nodded, distracted. He could have lost his baby today. It was a sobering feeling. “Can you let them in?” He asked.

She left after pulling the screen back. Nyx entered, body stiff, Regis and Clarus following in behind him.

“I didn’t want anyone in the room.” Cor stated.

Regis sighed. “I guessed that. You’re not in trouble, ‘glaive Ulric.”

“Your Majesty I disobeyed your orders -”

“My orders were to guard Cor, this also counts. You also were brave enough to stop me from making a stupid decision - nervous as you were.”

Nyx made a face.

“Do you wish to be in trouble?” Regis flashed a grin towards Nyx.

He shook his head, “no thanks - thank you.”

Clarus went towards Cor, resting a hand on his upper arm. “How are you doing?” He asked, ignoring Regis and Nyx talking behind him.

“Fine.” He grumbled, then sighed. “I was bleeding - if it was bad I could have lost her, I just -” Cor stopped, staring down at the bed.

“Shit.” Clarus wrapped Cor up in a hug. Being hugged by Clarus was like being wrapped in a warm blanket. “The world seems to have it out for you in this, doesn’t it? Today is the day the statement goes out.”

Cor blinked. “Statement?”

“That another royal is going to be born. I’m guessing you haven’t seen the extra guard posted outside?”

“Clarus, I haven’t gone outside this room today.”

“That might be for the best - reporters are always hell, you know how it is. Anyways, has Noctis come and seen you?”

“No.” Cor answered, but seeing Clarus frown he continued, “He’s been texting me a lot, though. He said that since I’m going to be his half-sister’s father I’m also his half-father.”

“That sounds like him.”

* * *

 

“Nyx?”

“Hmm?”

“When you come back tomorrow, bring me back some newspapers about my pregnancy.”

“Proper ones or ridiculous ones?”

“.....Both.”

* * *

 

** A New Royal!  **

**Yesterday it was revealed that there is going to be a new member of the Lucis Caelum family. Our royalty, which consists of two current members, HRH Noctis Lucis Caelum and HRM Regis Lucis Caelum is going to grow to three…**

** The Immortal’s Child is Royalty **

**The Citadel has made an announcement that Cor the Immortal is pregnant with King Regis’ child. It had been known for weeks that Marshal Leonis was pregnant but no word was spoken about who the other parent was. How is this shocking news going to affect the royal family? Experts say…**

** King knocks up Immortal **

**We have recently found out the shocking news that Cor the Immortal is expecting King Regis’ child - but how does that work? Cor Leonis is the marshal of the crownsguard, the king is his bosses’ boss!**

“Regis was so worried about people thinking I slept with him to be Marshal but didn’t think of the _other_ reaction they might have.” Cor mumbled.

“That one is a trashy magazine, thought.”

“The newspaper would write the same story but imply it better.”

“That’s true.” Nyx sighed and looked up from his phone. “The really weird articles are online.” He looked at Cor with dead eyes. “Look at this.”

Cor took the phone and glanced at the first paragraph of the ‘article’ - if it could count as one.

** We’ve All Heard the Story - But Think About What’s Really Been Happening **

**A new royal baby is coming! Great, right? But everyone take a moment to think about what has been happening here! The King - a Silver Fox - and Cor the Immortal - who looks better than he did years ago - must have danced the horizontal tango at least once! Think about how must that have looked! Mmmmm…**

Cor whined. “Why did you show me that?”

“And this one-”

** Sex in the Citadel **

**As we all well know, unless IVF or similar is involved people must have sex to make babies-**

“No.” Cor absolutely refused **.**

Nyx broke into giggles - and it was giggles, there was nothing else to call them.

“The look on your face.” Nyx’s shoulders shook. “Gods,” he flung his head back to smile at the ceiling before glancing at Cor.

“They better not want me to do an interview. That’s what they ask for when something like this happens.”

“I’ve seen you on tv before…?”

“It’s fucking awful.” Cor spat. He felt ungainly in social situations and interviews were the worst of all. He’ll rather take a rampaging horde of daemons, honestly. Cor said as much.

“I’ll rescue you from the from the evil reporters, don’t worry Dad the Immortal!” Nyx said brightly.

“I have no idea what you’re on about.”

Nyx snorted.

* * *

 

“How do you feel, Marshal?”

“Like shit.” Stated Cor, tiredly.

“I can tell, you haven’t tried to escape once.”

“Monica.”

* * *

 

“Sir, people are requesting an interview-”

“No.”

“Marshal, ple-”

“ _No.”_

* * *

 

“Regis.”

“Yes, Cor?”

“I’m never having sex with you again.”

“...Fair.”

"Clarus is fine, thought."

"Rude."

* * *

 

“Highness.” Cor greeted Noctis as he entered.

“Hey.” The prince said back. The teenager ever-so-slightly hesitated at the doorway. “I got this for the baby.” The hand behind his back moved and he offered what was in it to Cor.

It was a plush mini behemoth.

Looking at it, Cor cracked a smile.

Noctis looked at him before placing the behemoth at the foot of his bed, on the nearby end table. The behemoth was uncomfortably cute - and Cor could admit he probably would have bought it for the baby in different circumstances..

“Thank you.”

He shrugged. “Are you going to move into the royal apartments?”

He’d thought about it. The Marshal rooms were near, but his daughter needed to be in the royal area for protection - and they were a little far from his room for his liking. He was still debating with himself but really, Cor had made up his mind.

“I’m likely to.”

“Dad told me,” Noctis started, cocking his head, “that you gave me a toy sword when I was little. Are you going to get her one, too?”

“A toy katana.” Cor corrected. “I’ll always remember Regis’ face when you ran to him with it - I’m sure Clarus has pictures, you’ll have to ask him. And I will, when she’s older.”

“Pictures?” Noctis asked, half-smiling.

“A lot of pictures. Videos, too. Regis cried when you said your first word. Clarus got it on camera and made a lot of back-up copies.”

Noctis was full on smiling now. Nyx, who had quietly entered half way through the conversation was grinning, leaning against the wall.

“My first word?”

“You said ‘no’ and refused to let go of Regis.”

He could remember it clearly. Noctis had attached himself to Regis, hissing at anyone who tried to remove him. Regis had almost resigned himself to going to the council meeting with a toddler but Noctis accepted the crown as a promise Regis was going to come back and allowed himself to be carried away by Cor. There was jokes going around for months. ‘Wanting to be king already, little Prince?’

“I might still have some,” he grabbed at his phone and opened it, tapping until he found the things he wanted, “I do.” He used his phone so little it was old enough to keep baby pictures on it - as he liked to tell Regis, anyway. In actuality, he uploaded them to every new phone, just in case he needed them. Like he did now.

Noctis scooted close to have a look.

“Oh Astrals.” His whole face brightened

Cor agreed.

* * *

 

When Cor awoke from his nap he felt like he was drowning. He tried to gasp in air but it didn’t feel like enough.

“Cor?” Nyx leaned over him frowning. “I heard you wake up - what's wrong?”

Something was obviously wrong. You didn't need to have any medical knowledge to know that much, Cor’s wide eyes looked _past_ him could tell anyone.

“Cor?” Nyx asked more urgently.

Cor was still gasping in small breaths, shivering.

“Shit.” Nyx hit the call button. He hoped it was just a nightmare - Cor had enough medical problems with the pregnancy without adding whatever this was to it as well.

The other man _still wasn't breathing right._

Nyx glanced at the door before looking back at Cor. “Cor?” He gently grabbed one of his shoulders. “Cor.” He repeated himself.

It was a long, tense moment until Cor’s panicked eyes focused on him.

“That's it, marshal.” Nyx didn't dare to break eye contact. “Help is coming.” Nyx just wanted it to come faster.

The only sound in the room was Cor’s laboured breaths. It wasn't a good sound.

He heard the door open and turned to look. It was the doctor.

“He can't breathe properly.” He called out, urgently.

The doctor’s quick steps speeded up even more. “Cor, can you look at me?” She leaned over next to Nyx.

Cor’s eyes darted towards her. “Can’t…” he stuttered out.

“Help him sit up.” She ordered and pressed the side of the bed, making it move. Nyx carefully shifted Cor until he was sitting up in bed.

He was breathing easier, but it still wasn't good.

“Can't….breathe.” Cor gasped out. He crumpled over, coughing wetly into his fist. The man leaned back heavily against the pillow after he'd finished.

Something caught Nyx’s eye. Gently Nyx held Cor’s wrist and pulled it down. His fears were confirmed.

Cor’s hand was red with blood.

The doctor swore and took a couple steps away grabbing her walkie-talkie as she did so. Nyx didn't bother to listen to her.

Cor frowned at his bloody hand and said nothing as Nyx caught it again and wiped it with a nearby tissue.

“You’re not very lucky, are you Cor?”

Cor’s look said it all.

Anything Nyx would have said was stopped by other medical staff rushing into the room. Nyx retreated out their way and watched as they fussed around and poked at Cor, who looked very annoyed at all this.

He thought about making a phone call to Lord Amicitia, or the King - and it was still weird he had the King’s phone number - but left it until he had more news. They weren't set to visit until later, anyway.

Astrals, what was happening now?


	4. Every Cloud Has A Silver Lining, And In This Case, It's A Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andddd it's the end! I started this fic in February, but it fought me enough it's only being finished now.
> 
> I didn't know what to name the baby, so I just chose something that would sound nice.
> 
> (I've got another pregnant Cor fic in the works, but this one is abo and more focused on the aftermath of the pregnancy. The far aftermath, as no one knows Cor's son is his son.)

Cor frowned. This did not, in fact, get rid of the nose tube. It was a relief to be able to breath more easily again - it was something he’d missed. That did not mean that he liked the nose tube.

Normal pregnancy symptom his ass.

“I am going to kill Regis.” He blankly stated. This pregnancy had made him popular in the news again, put him in _hospital_ for _weeks_ and now it might give him permanent damage. Liquid in his lungs would do that to you.

“Please don’t?” Nyx looked at him. “On the bright side, at least your pregnancy can’t get any worse.”

“Nyx.” Cor growled at him. He’s a ‘glaive - he should know not to say those words.

Nyx grimaced. “I’ll make the phone call to Lord Amicitia, if you forget I said that?”

“You do that.”

* * *

 

It seemed like hearing it over the phone isn’t the same as seeing it in person. Clarus’ lips thinned as soon as he saw Cor sitting in bed with the nose tube. Regis’ face just shut down - he’d been taught not to show if he was truly upset, and that was telling in itself.

“Bahamut, Cor.” Clarus swore at him as he strode in. He rested a hand on Cor’s shoulder, gazing down at him with worry in his eyes. In one arm was an Anak teddy which was unceremoniously dropped into Cor’s lap.

Cor glanced at him and shook his head. “I’m fine.”

Nyx, the traitor, snorted.

It was then Cor turned to look at Regis, who was guiltily hovering a little away from the bed holding a Coeurl plush in one arm and a Cactuar in the other.

Was Regis guilt buying again? The way he avoided Cor’s eyes told him a firm yes. He looked at Clarus who nodded at him. Cor waved an arm at Nyx. They were quickly ushered out, leaving a sad-looking King holding two children’s toys.

“Come here Reggie.”

The toys were gently dropped off next to the Behemoth and Regis sat in the chair, legs crossed, leaning towards Cor. He gave Cor a very small smile. “You’re the Immortal, but I seem to have almost killed you by…”

“Knocking me up?” Cor rolled his eyes. “You didn’t plan this, Regis. Don’t try to be omniscient, _your Majesty_.”

Regis’ smile became a little more real at the sarcasm in Cor’s voice. “You are one of the most loyal people I know Cor, but sometimes…” He trailed off.

“I’ve ‘ _tried to kill us all off’_ ,” Cor directly quoted the other man, even changing his voice to sound a little more like him, “before, remember?”

“You take years off my life.”

“I’ve never done that.”

“That’s the biggest lie you’ve ever said, Cor.”

“Just let the other two in.” Cor patted Regis’ arm.

Regis turned towards the door and looked at the handle. He turned back to look at Cor and he smirked, before getting a rope out of his armiger and throwing it until it had wrapped around the door handle. With a pull, the door was opened and the rope dissolved into crystal shards.

Clarus took one step in and squinted at the both of them suspiciously. They tried to look innocent. Clarus snorted, but kept on walking, Nyx following in behind him.

They talked to each other and Cor listened, only joining in occasionally. It wasn’t before long Clarus got them back onto the topic of Cor’s health. Both of them looked towards Nyx for answers, though.

Cor only lied about being better than he actually was _once._

“It’s,” Nyx looked between the King and Cor, “it’s not very good. All together they want him to only carry to thirty-six weeks at most, which I know is unusual. Forty is the best time. He was in a face mask earlier - before they put the nose tube on him. He’s going to be ill until the baby comes, basically.”

Clarus sighed. “All we can do is wait.”

“Damn.” Regis muttered.

Cor had to laugh at the face Nyx made at his King swearing - even if it was _barely_ a swear. All three turned to look at him in surprise, before they started laughing too. Cor wondered what Nyx would look like if Regis said some of the words Cor had heard from him before.

Cor had only taught Regis _some_ of the swear words he knew.

* * *

 

“Fuck, Cor.” Monica stated, staring at him. He liked to ignore it but he really did look ill didn’t he? Especially with the nose tube on.

“That’s what got me into hospital, Monica.”

A couple of people behind her tried to choke back a laugh.

“Only you,” she said. She walked in, holding a balloon that she put at the end of his bed. The other Crownsguard trooped in behind her, all of them looking unhappily at the nose tube.

“How are you feeling?” Dustin asked.

Cor shrugged, “as well as I can be.”

“I can tell you, you've put me off children even more,” Monica said.

To the surprise of everyone, Cor laughed, “and I said I wouldn't mind having one,” he gestured at his stomach.

Monica snorted and sat down on the bed. Cor sighed.

Dustin sat in the chair that Nyx normally used, and the others stood around the room, chatting at him and asking questions.

“Why are you even pregnant,” a small voice muttered and Cor pinched the bridge of his nose.

Cor looked at him. “I blame the King,” he stated.

Dustin snorted, slamming a hand over his mouth when everyone looked at him.

Monica laughed. “It’s your fault too.”

“I'm the one pregnant. And in hospital.”

* * *

 

Cor looked at the machines when they screamed. It sounded like something was wrong - but he didn't feel that bad. He was tired, but then again, he always was tired now.

Nurses and the doctor came running in, and he frowned at them. The doctor grabbed something out of her pocket and held it to his chest. She paused, then yelled what sounded like nonsense to the rest of the room.

People sprang into action, dragging his bed into the middle of the room - like he’d been told would happen if it was needed. One of the nurses grabbed his arm and inserted a needle into it, attaching him to an IV.

Cor blinked, opened his mouth to say something then stopped.

“Marshal?” Another one of the nurses asked.

“I can't see out of my left eye.” He said. If felt like it was something he should have been worrying about. One minute it was there, then - nothing. Darkness.

“Marshal,” doctor Lyra looked at him, “your blood pressure is bad, and you're having symptoms of eclampsia. We need to deliver the baby, _now.”_

Cor nodded. Another IV was inserted.

He coughed, and the room suddenly smelt of grass. He blinked dizzily up at the doctor before the world went out of focus.

“Seizure-”

“Magnesium isn't-”

* * *

 

Cor stared up at the ceiling. He could see more doctors, and he hadn't noticed them entering the room. He sighed tiredly. Astrals, he felt like utter hell.

“Back with us, marshal?”

He looked at the doctor on his right side - he still couldn't see out of his left eye - and he nodded.

“Good, you gave us a bit of a scare,,” she spoke softly but firmly at him, “we’re going to start the caesarian now.”

Cor nodded again, wondering how he didn't notice that his stomach was exposed. The air in the room was cold enough.

“Blood pressure is high, but stable.”

“Seizures are controlled.”

The doctor nodded, and gestured to someone. Cor felt the prick of a needle and he sighed, closing his eyes.

“Marshal, can you not do that please?”

Cor opened his eyes again and glared at him. Was he not allowed to close his eyes, now?

“I know sir, but we have to monitor you carefully.” The doctor smiled at him.

Nurses swept in and covered his view of the operation, but he could feel the pressure of the scalpels cutting into him. It didn't hurt at all. He sighed.

Someone swore.

He blinked open his eyes again, and looked at the nurse. The nurse smiled at him nervously. “Eyes open, marshal.”

Cor thought about complaining - he was so tired - but didn't bother. He heard the buzz of activity before he heard it - a baby crying.

He frowned, knowing that his daughter would need to go to the doctors straight away, before he even saw her. It was - she was too early for anything else. Everyone wanted his daughter to be born as late as possible, but he hadn’t even hit 31 weeks yet. Everything was a mess, and he was really bad at staying pregnant, apparently.

The buzzing of voices near his stomach increased. Normally he was so alert, it was weird to not listen to things, but he could do nothing right now. He just needed to hope the doctors did their jobs.

The world seemed to float and move, and he felt someone touch his arm. He looked over to see a pouch full of a red liquid, it dripping down into a tube going into his arm. He blinked. He knew that the red was bad, for some reason, but the world was going quiet and out of focus and he didn't care much. He stared at the ceiling.

He felt someone touch his neck, his mouth, and something cold was put on him. He heard the whisper of it through his ears.

He turned his head to the side, staring through the nurse and he closed his eyes. Cor could hear someone talking to him but he couldn’t hear what they were saying and he only sighed.

* * *

 

When he opened his eyes he saw that there was a different nurse, and this one was flecked with blood. He could see his arm was smudged with it too and he frowned at the nurse, confused.

All the wires and IVs were gone.

He might have gone back to sleep if he hadn't felt a sharp tug and gasped at it.

The nurse touched his shoulder. “Marshal, what's wrong?” He asked.

Cor moved his mouth but nothing came out. He swallowed, throat dry, and tried again. “Hurts,” he croaked out.

The nurse glanced over and said something but-

* * *

 

“We have to-”

* * *

 

Cor woke up to someone petting his cheek. He opened his eyes.

Regis wasn't looking at him, but at his phone. He was still softly stroking Cor’s face. Regis had settled into the chair by the side of Cor’s bed.

Cor turned his face into the hand and smiled when Regis startled and looked around at him. Regis’ face broke into a smile, when he looked at Cor.

“You’ve been taking your time,” Regis said. His eyes were misty. “And we know you really are immortal, too.” The tears in his eyes spilt over and he leaned towards Cor, softly kissing him on the forehead.

Cor went to ask, but his voice came out in a croak.

Regis turned to the side table and picked up a glass of water with a straw. “Don't sit up,” he commanded, and he carefully moved the breathing mask from Cor’s mouth before holding the water close to him.

The cold water was soothing on his throat, and he smiled at Regis. His eyes were falling and Regis stroked his hair.

“If you're tired, go back to sleep, Cor.”

Cor would have argued, but it sounded too good right now. He let his eyes slip shut to the sound of Regis humming.

* * *

 

“Fuck.” He heard Nyx say very loudly, and clearly.

Cor squinted at him, annoyed. He had woken him up. His annoyance stopped when he saw the look of panic on Nyx’s face. Nyx hit the call button and stared at him.

“Nyx?” He asked. He could feel the breathing mask move as he talked.

Nyx flashed him a wan smiled. “Just… stay still. The doctors will be here in a minute.”

Cor blinked. What was he - his mental train of thought paused when he felt wetness on his thigh. He glanced down at himself, only to see the bedcovers soaked red around the top of his legs. He shifted carefully, and didn't wince at the pain moving caused him, but did wince at the feeling of stickiness laying in a pool of his own blood caused him.

And it was a pool - there was just too much for the bedsheets, the bedcovers to just absorb.

Cor laid back, too tired to do anything. He felt dizzy, lightheaded, and he sighed. He listened as people went into the room and began talking to each other.

“Marshal?” The doctor asked.

He hummed in acknowledgement.

“You are postpartum hemorrhaging - we need to bring you into surgery.”

He blinked.

“You’ve been doing it a little, the last couple of hours, and we’ve tried everything we can. We need check why you are bleeding and fix it. Marshal, worse comes to worse you’ll need a hysterectomy.”

Cor slowly nodded, and she smiled at him.

“It’ll just be a pinch,” she said and injected him with what he guessed would knock him out.

His eyes closed and he sighed. This seemed like the only thing he’d been doing lately. He didn’t think he would ever have one child. The possible loss of his uterus didn’t seem like a problem.

He wondered how his child was doing. If something was wrong wouldn’t they have told him?

* * *

 

Cor woke up groggy. He didn’t bother opening his eyes straight away. He rubbed at his forehead with one of his hands.

“Cor?” Noctis asked him.

Cor turned his head and squinted at him. Noctis smiled at him, relief in his eyes.

“Your Highness,” he greeted.

“You’re awake! You’ve been giving everyone heart attacks. I saw my sister, too. Dad said you refused to tell anyone her name until after she was born.” The Prince was chattering, clearly excited at the thought of his sister.

Cor rolled his eyes - he _still_ couldn’t see out of his left one. “Your dad needs to learn patience.”

“You’ll tell me right?”

“No.”

“Cor!”

He just smirked at Noctis. “Later, Prince. Where is the baby?”

“She’s in the other room, in an incubator. They’ve got doctors looking after her because she's so tiny, but they said she’s going pretty well.”

Cor nodded.

The door opened, many people trooping in. Regis was one of them.

“I’m glad to see that you’re awake, Cor.” He said, relieved.

“You need to stop trying to die,” Clarus complained.

“I agree with him,” Nyx added.

Regis got his phone out of his pocket and fiddled with it before handing it over to Cor. “Your daughter.”

Cor looked down at the photo. She was - tiny. Absolutely tiny. A small smile grew on his face.

“She is three pounds three, but the doctors say that’s a normal weight for someone so early. Otherwise, she’s healthy - as much as she can be.”

“We announced the birth of the Princess when you were sleeping,” Clarus said, “it’s been five days since the birth.”

Cor frowned. “Five days?”

“Nothing went well.” Clarus explained, dryly.

“The people are asking for a picture of her now. And they know we can’t announce the name yet, not until she had reached at least six months, but we can know it.” Regis hinted.

Cor sighed. He rubbed his face and looked at Regis. “King Regis Lucis Caelum CXVIII, I present Orianna Lucis Caelum.”

Noctis grinned. “Ori?”

Regis murmured, “Dawning light of the sky. Orianna. You’ve picked very well.”

We’ll take you to see her as soon as we’re allowed to.” Clarus said. “You’re still recovering.”

“I haven’t seen many pregnancies,” Nyx walked a couple steps closer, “but yours was the worse I’ve ever seen. Eclampsia, respiratory distress, hemorrhage, the placenta - thing. Rest, Cor.”

Cor sighed, “If I have to.”

* * *

 

“This is too much pressure.” Nyx nervously said, looking down at the baby. “I haven’t held a baby in years, what if I drop her?”

“I kill you.” Cor dryly said.

“That doesn’t make it better.”

“You don’t live long enough for _Regis_ to deal with you.”

“I change my mind.”

* * *

 

“My sister.” Noctis cooed. “So tiny.”

Cor had to smiled at that, and Regis caught his eye and grinned back at him. Regis rocked the baby a little. “My tiny daughter.” The King said.

Clarus huffed, but Cor saw him reach up and ever so gently stroke the baby’s cheek. “Three royals.” He commented.

Regis shook his head. “Four.”

“Huh?” Noctis asked him.

Regis smirked at Cor and said, “by having a royal child, Cor is now a royal Duke. He’s technically royalty.”

Clarus laughed. Noctis turned to look at Cor, who was frowning.

“Shit. I forgot about that.” Cor muttered.

Noctis also broke into a laugh. “You’re going to hate every second of your new title, aren’t you?”

Cor scoffed, and reached out for the baby. Regis settled her into his arms. She was so light it was ridiculous. She made a little snuffling noise at him and Noctis cooed at the both of them.

Cor was surprised Regis hadn’t given in and done it yet. Father and son were so  _alike._

* * *

 

“Aren’t you meant to be out there already?” Cor asked Noctis.

“I couldn’t miss my sister’s first event.” Noctis said, rocking her in his arms. She looked up at him, smiling without teeth.

“Then go.” Cor walked over and picked her up, out of Noctis’ hold. He was careful not to press her up against anything sharp on his uniform.

“Bye, _Duke Leonis_.” The Prince shot out, before finally leaving.

Astrals, he hated the title he was forced take up by simply having his daughter. He moved his shoulders, trying to get comfortable in something that was somehow worse than his Marshal formal uniform. He opened the door, stepping out.

“Your Grace.” Dustin said.

Cor frowned at him. Monica smirked. “We’re your honour guard.”

Cor rolled at his eyes and the formality of it all, but started to walk to the grand ballroom anyway. In his arms, Ori giggled.

“At least you’ve got an excuse to get out early,” Monica teased, “like you’ve been wanting for years. You just had to have a baby for it.”

Their footsteps rang on the tiled floor and Cor refused to answer that.

The announcer bowed when she saw him. She rapped her staff on the floor three times and the room when silent by the time the echoes had gone. She turned towards the King. “His Royal Duke, Cor of Lucis. Her Royal Highness.”

The King gestured, and the chosen members of the Crownguards took a step forwards and saluted. Cor walked between the lines of them towards the King. He went up the steps towards the throne and looked Regis into his eyes.

“I present His Royal Majesty’s eldest daughter, his second child.” He offered her to him and Regis gently took her. Cor took a step back and stood, looking straight ahead at the crowds.

Regis looked over at his people. “I present to Lucis, my second child. Her Royal Highness, Orianna Lucis Caelum.” She was cradled in his arms, and Cor could see people try to peer at her.

All the military saluted, the others bowing. Noctis, standing at his father’s other side made the sign to give the new royal a blessing.

Cor never had expected all this, but he couldn’t regret it. Not when the child smiled so brightly at him and Regis looked ten years younger.

Cor let a warm smile appear on his face.

Everything was fine, he guessed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately, all the the things going wrong with Cor are real things. Pregnancy can be a nasty thing, you know? I even made it better than it could have been.
> 
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thrombocytopenia - the platelet thing
> 
> https://patient.info/doctor/acute-adult-respiratory-distress-syndrome - Cor couldn't breath
> 
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pulmonary_edema - fluid in lungs (breathing again)
> 
> https://patient.info/doctor/pre-eclampsia-and-eclampsia#nav-6 - pre-eclampsia/eclampsia
> 
> http://www.stanfordchildrens.org/en/topic/default?id=postpartum-hemorrhage-90-P02486 - the blood transfusion and the reason for the hysterectomy 
> 
> https://www.babycenter.com/0_placenta-previa_830.bc - placenta previa (the placenta thing)


End file.
